1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position data notification system and a position data notification method, for obtaining a current position of a moving person by receiving a notification from the moving person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, a position search system or service utilizing a device, such as a portable telephone or a GPS notebook computer, for identifying and displaying a current position of a user who carries the device, is provided. In addition, a peripheral data provision system or service is also presently provided, that can provide for the user owning the device the positions of restaurants around the area whereat the portable telephone or GPS notebook computer is located, as well as attribute information for the positions.
However, the conventional position search system or service capable to search for a current position of an user carrying the device, such as a portable telephone or a GPS notebook computer, is provided to only devices which are pre-registered, and is not applicable to search for positions of any devices which are not registered. Therefore, a demand exists for a system or a service whereby, regardless of whether registration has taken place, the position data for an arbitrary device can be readily obtained and the current position of the user of the device can be established.